This application requests support of a proposed workshop on the complex T-locus in the mouse. This workshop will bring together 50-60 active workers in the field for the purpose of discussing current and future experimental approaches and data obtained in various laboratories. The exchange of ideas among various workers in the field is expected to benefit future T-locus research, as well as the analysis of mechanisms of differentiation and their genetic control in higher organisms.